justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gangnam Style
'"Gangnam Style" by'' PSY'' is featured as a DLC on ''Just Dance 4'', ''Just Dance 2014'' and'' Just Dance 2015, and on the main tracklist of [[Just Dance Wii U|''Just Dance Wii U]]'' and [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' Dancers 'P1 P1 (a representation of PSY) is wearing a red jacket or shirt and has a light blue or turquoise glove and the hair is black and he has shoes that are light blue and black. 'P2' 'C1' P2 starts off as a woman that is wearing a turquoise-ish green shirt and is wearing a dark blue police cap. She is also wearing red and blue striped shoes and has blue stockings and she has black shorts and has a light purple glove. 'C2' She transforms into a man at the part of the famous elevator pose. He wears a red and black vest (similar to PSY's wardrobe) and has a turquoise shirt and has a light purple glove. 'C3' The man then transforms into yet another woman; the pink-haired woman resembles Lady Gaga and has a pair of black sunglasses, as well as a black and turquoise shirt, a pair of blue stockings and a pair of blue shoes with red laces. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 Background The background changes a lot; when the male dancer (most likely PSY) has another male lay under his legs the background has horses like a carousel and at part of the song the background is yellow and has shadows like the official video. At one part of the routine, the background is a city with buildings. At other parts, there are silhouettes of dancers doing the dance behind a lime-yellow screen. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: 'Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. This is the last move for this routine. GangnamStyleDLCGM12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 GangnamStyleDLCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Gangam Style appears in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '''(Cray Cray Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Trivia *Gangnam Style is the first song by PSY in the series; it is followed by'' Gentleman'' in Just Dance 2014. *This is the second Korean song in the series, with the first being ''Bo Peep Bo Peep'' in ''Just Dance Wii 2''. **However, this is the first song to sung in Korean, because the Japanese version of Bo Peep Bo Peep was used. * It's the first song that only one coach transforms in a duet. Second is ''Love Is All'' in ''Just Dance 2015''.'' * P2, the first switched dancer, has two different avatars, one in the base game and one as a DLC (in JD2014, the original being in JD2015). The DLC version of the avatar has shorter and brighter hair, her glasses are slightly larger, and her hat is more curved. * This song has the most avatars (5, including the remade version of P2 Policewoman) for a single song in the entire series. * There are two unused Gold Moves. To get points with it, you have to shake your hands, in the beginning of the chorus. ** It is used in almost every Beta picture. ** Another one is a "Wave Gold Move", where you have to put your hands behind your head. It is done from right to left. * The JDNow version had a totally different colour palette. If it was kept in the final game, it would be the first remake of a song which is already in HD. * This is the most played song in Just Dance Now, being played for over 320 millions times. * P2 (the guy with the purple hat) resembles P3 from 4x4'' with the hair and hat. * The routine uses official choreography like in the chorus and the end. * This has so far been in every game since its release. * P2 (C1) makes a cameo in Just Dance (song)'s background. * This the first song in the series to have a music video which has accumulated over 1 billion views on YouTube; it followed by Dark Horse. Gallery gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta Picture (JD4) Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 gangnamstyle2.jpg GangnamStyle2014.png|Gangnam Style on Just Dance 2014 gangnamstyledlc.jpg|Gangnam Style gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now 78.png|P2 Just Dance 2015 Avatar Gangnam Style.png|In the menu JDWIIU pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms Screenshot 2014-09-28-15-07-18-1.png Gangnaminactive.png Gangnamactive.png gangnamopener.png gangnammenu.png WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg Iluvhorsez.jpg banner (5).png GangnamStyle1stDancer.png GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight1stDancer.png GangnamStyleRight2ndDancer.png GangnamStyleRight3rdDancer.png Videos File:PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V File:Just Dance 4 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Gangnam Style - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just Dance Wii U PSY - Gangnam Style File:Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style By PSY 5* Stars File:Gangnam_Style_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Korean Songs Category:Videos